1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sit-up exercise apparatus to facilitate the exercising of the abdominal muscles by male and female users thereof.
The need for exercise has become amply documented over the last decade, and a device to assist individuals in performing exercise at home is a most important implement in an exercise routine. The ability to perform sit-ups is a most important part of any exercise routine in physical conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has appreciated the need to restrain the instep portion of the foot when performing a sit-up exercise to strengthen the abdominal muscles. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,857 to Hunter, there is provided a device which is positioned on the floor and requires the user thereof to have his or her body extend thereacross. This provides a problem of storage as well as the need to purchase a support panel which is not necessary for performing the sit-up exercise.
An ideal solution to a sit-up exercise apparatus would be a device that is readily transportable, and one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,652 to Fleming. But Fleming utilizes a complicated structure for securement of the floor exercise device between the underside of a door and the floor.
Another solution to a foot-restraining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,592 to Sharkey for use on the foot board of a bed. The construction in Sharkey does not lend itself for use on a door or the like.
I have discovered that it is possible to provide a sit-up exercise apparatus that is readily secured to a door without marring same and still permit certain adjustments to the portion of the apparatus against which the feet of the user are retained during the exercise. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.